The Lion King: Simba's Kingdom
The Lion King: Simba's Kingdom is a oneshot story by PrinceBalto. Premise The evil reign of Scar and Zira is now over. Scar lays dead, while Zira is exiled. Now, in the Pridelands, Simba must now officially begin his reign as king. At his side are his beautiful mate Nala, his mother Sarabi, his mother-in-law Sarafina, his adoptive aunt Zara, Timon and Pumbaa, Rafiki and Zazu. Returning to the Pridelands is Unathi, Nala's father who was banished by Scar. In these times, what will happen, especially once Nala announces that she is pregnant with Simba's cub? Find out here. This is the direct followup to The Lion King: The Legend of Simba. Note In this version of the story, my take on the original story, The Legend of Simba, ended with Simba roaring on Pride Rock. That was so I could show Kiara's presentation in this story. Special thanks Thanks to Ginny for suggesting this. I have needed a fresh idea, as it was getting a bit tiresome writing only Kiuli stuff for the most part. Again, thank you and I hope you like it. It will be a longer oneshot. Story The last moments of Scar's life were filled with agony and torment as the hyenas led by Shenzi and her mate Ramses tore into him. Those terrifyingly strong jaws went right through the sickly old lion's bones. Soon enough, Scar lay dead. It was done. The evil lion who had killed his own brother and attempted the murder of his own nephew was gone. Atop Pride Rock, Simba roared in victory, with the lionesses roaring back. "Remember," the voice of Mufasa said from the stars moments before. However, there was one who did not honor the king. That was Zira, Scar's mate and Simba's aunt. She had found Scar's burnt, mangled body. Confronting Simba, she sneered. "You killed him!" she said, furious. Simba looked at his aunt with a strong gleam in his eyes. "No, I did not. You are mistaken, Aunt Zira," he told her. In a fury, Zira attacked Simba, and some lionesses loyal to her waited nearby. However, Simba pushed Zira back, furious. He looked at his aunt, not in any mood to be merciful. He no longer considered her to be his aunt. As of now, his only aunt was Zara, the leopardess who had raised him "Zira, as a result of this, you are no longer part of my pride, and no longer my aunt. I banish you to the Outlands. Run, run away, and never return! Take Nuka and your followers and go now," he stated, once again citing what Zira and Scar had told him when Mufasa died. ZIra glared back at him, hating Simba even more than before. "We will go, Simba, but I will return! You can count on it!" she told him. She then took her son Nuka and the lionesses who followed her into exile. Nuka looked back at his cousin for a long moment, wondering why he had to go as well. After all, they had been close friends as cubs. With that done, Simba turned back to the love that surrounded him: his mother Sarabi, his mate Nala, Zara and his mother-in-law Sarafina, as well as the other lionesses, and Rafiki, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa. A new king ruled now, and the Pridelands were now Simba's kingdom. It was now up to him to guide his pride into the future, starting with helping them to wait until the foliage returned, and with it the great herds of gazelles, impalas, buffalo and other prey animals. After the battle, the rest of the night passed in peace. Eventually, a new day dawned over the Pridelands. That morning, Simba woke up first. He looked over at Nala, who still slumbered near him. He smiled, admiring his mate's beauty. "Wow..." he thought, awestruck by the lioness who had stolen his heart. Just then, Nala's sparkling blue-green eyes opened. She lifted her head, yawned, and smiled at Simba. "So, just how long were you sitting there looking at me?" she asked. Simba chuckled playfully before moving in to nuzzle her. Nala returned the favor. An instant later, the couple rose to their feet and headed out to see the sun as it finished rising. As they sat together, Zara looked at them from a nearby rock. "Ah, I knew that they were perfect for each other," she said. Simba and Nala turned at the sound of her voice. For a long moment, Zara looked at Simba, the lion she had raised as her nephew. be done soon Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto's TLK remake Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion King: The Legend of Simba Category:Love Stories